


Sandcastles

by Gwenjamin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Drabble, How Do I Tag, just a short little thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenjamin/pseuds/Gwenjamin
Summary: They met for the first time at a beach.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sandcastles

They met for the first time at a beach.  
  
  
It was the height of the tourist season in Honolulu, and Richard’s parents had taken him on vacation. He was five years old and knew nothing yet of the world.  
  
  
Dexter was a year older and already knew too much.  
  
  
But when you make sandcastles on the beach, something about the simple act can turn even the most hardened of people back into innocent children.  
  
  
And there’s something about being a child, being able to make friends with anyone, even if you only ever meet each other once.  
  
  
They met on the beach, in a stretch of sand left untouched by the crowd of people, left untouched even by the water at high tide. Dexter brought buckets of water to wet the sand and Richard packed the sand in.  
  
  
An hour later, they had a castle to be proud of.  
  
  
Minutes after that, Richard’s mother whisked him away and scolded him for talking to strangers. As she left, the sandcastle crumbled, and neither of them thought about it ever again.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
They met for the second time years later in basic training.  
  
  
Simmons was frozen in fear and Grif was lagging behind.  
  
  
They were complete strangers on an unfamiliar planet, in unfamiliar armor, surrounded by unfamiliar people.  
  
  
But yet when they looked into each other’s eyes there was something so familiar, and when they worked together, there was something so right.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
They met for the third time days after that, in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but a red base and a blue base.  
  
  
They met again and again, fate pulling them apart and bringing them back together through adventure after adventure.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
They met for the last time years later, on a beach on a moon high above Chorus.  
  
  
Grif carried buckets of water over to wet the sand. Simmons packed the sand together, and an hour later they had a sand castle to be proud of.  
  
  
And this time, there was no one around to separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote instead of working on my current wip  
> I like it.


End file.
